Agent Tachikawa
by lazygirl
Summary: AU. Mimi is a CIA agent. She and her partner are trying to catch the notorious Yamato Ishida. As she gets close to him, will she fall in love?
1. Another Assignment

Wow! Another story and I haven't even finished the other one yet! Well this idea has been in my mind for a long time now and I just had to write to out. This story is a lot different from "An Unlikely Pair" Not much humor in this one. I guess more action, but it is going to be a Mimato! I don't want to give to much information about the story; you are just going to have to read it. Here is some basic information, Mimi is a CIA agent, and so it is an AU fic. She is 22, Tai and Matt are 23 and TK is 20. And I don't know much about CIA things so if something is wrong tell me. I mean I have NO clue at all lol.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Another Assignment"  
  
Mimi Tachikawa was having such a great dream but something just had to interrupt it. *Ring**Ring**Ring**Ring* She groaned and picked up her phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey sleepy head! Wake up!" Said the voice on the phone.  
  
Mimi groaned again. "It's only six! Besides, you know I'm not a morning person."  
  
"Well you better get ready, the boss wants us in his office at eight."  
  
She sighed. "Alright, I'll be there."  
  
At eight o'clock Mimi was sitting in her boss's office. She was still very tired. She waited and waited and nobody came. She was just about to fall a sleep but her partner came in. "Hello Mimi!" He said as he took a seat next to her.  
  
"Taichi Kamiya! I'm gonna kill you. You told me to be here at eight and you come in a half hour later!"  
  
"It was an accident!" Tai said in his defense.  
  
"I'm going to make your death look like an accident!"  
  
"Now you don't want to do that. If you kill me you won't get another partner who is as handsome and charming as me." Tai said with a smile.  
  
Before Mimi could have argued that, their boss came in. His name is Jake Norton. He has red hair and green eyes. "It's nice to see that both of you are here. I'll just get straight to the point. I have another assignment for the both of you."  
  
"But we just finished an assignment! Can't we just take a little vacation or something?" Tai asked.  
  
"...No. Anyway, I need you guys to go undercover." Jake said as he gave them each a folder that contains their new identities. "We want you guys to get close to this criminal named Yamato Ishida. He is very well- known in New York. He is this leader of an organization that steals illegal things for well-known gangs. He is currently looking for new recruits. So what I want you two to do is join the organization and get us the clients' names. In the end we will arrest all the clients and the people in the organization."  
  
"Why would we still have our real names? Wouldn't we want fake ones?" Mimi asked.  
  
"We changed your records so it will seem like you two have stolen things before. And don't act like a couple. If you could, try to hook up with someone who is very close to Yamato to get some information."  
  
"So when do we start?" Tai asked.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
~The next day~  
  
Mimi wore a jean skirt that went to her knees and wore a black halter- top with black platforms and pink sunglasses. She was sitting next to Tai as he was driving a silver BMW coupe. He was driving to a restaurant where they were going to meet Yamato. Mimi was staring in to space. "What are you thinking about?" Tai asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh nothing."  
  
"You were thinking about 'him' aren't you?"  
  
"So what if I am?" She was thinking about Greg. He sells illegal weapons and her and Tai had to pretend they wanted to buy some. She made the most classic mistake she let her guard down. Greg was charming and manipulative, and he made her thought she was in love with him. She almost blew her cover and when it was time to arrest him, she just couldn't do it. He almost escaped but Tai was able to catch him and put him in jail. Even though she knew he was just manipulating her she still cared for him.  
  
"So what are you not going to do this time?"  
  
"I'm not going to fall in love with the bad guy." Mimi said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Good. All bad guys are the same; they simply don't care about others. Only themselves. I care about you way to much to see you get hurt again by some creep." Tai said. He and Mimi have been best friends since they were 7. He has always tried to protect her from things and people.  
  
"Thanks. And trust me, I learned my lesson. Unless it is fate, I'm not going to fall in love."  
  
"We are here, are you ready?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets go in." Tai got out and went to open Mimi's door. They went in. A hostess greeted them.  
  
"Hello, table for two?" The hostess asked.  
  
"We are meeting a couple of people. Has anyone of the name Yamato Ishida came in yet?" Tai asked.  
  
"No, not yet." She said.  
  
"Okay, we will sit down first and if someone is looking for Taichi Kamiya send them where we are." The hostess led them to a booth and Tai and Mimi sat on one side of it. They waited and soon they saw a couple at the door. There was a woman who had short aburn hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty. But Mimi wasn't paying attention to her. She had her attention on the tall guy, who had spiked blonde hair and was wearing dark shades. "Do you think that is him?" Tai whispered.  
  
In her mind she was saying 'I hope not.' "I don't know." She saw the hostess leading the couple to their table. 'Damn it.' She thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was that? I don't know if I'm gonna continue this....it was much more harder to write this story than the other one. So if I do continue this I probably might update this once a month maybe? Who knows, I just wanted to get this idea out of my system. Well anyway thanks for reading and review if you want! Later! 


	2. The Meeting

Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed! I didn't expect many reviews. It was a great surprise! Here's chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Meeting"  
  
The couple was standing right in front of Tai and Mimi's table. Tai got up, "Hey, I'm Taichi Kamiya." He held his hand out.  
  
"Hey, I'm Yamato Ishida." Yamato said as he shook hands with Tai. "This is my girl, Sora."  
  
"Hi," Sora said to Tai. She gave him a flirty smile. Tai couldn't but smile.  
  
"Hi..." Tai was in his own world. The three sat down. Mimi was reading the menu.  
  
"So where is this other person that is suppose to be with you?" Yamato asked Tai.  
  
"This is her, Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
"What? The person you were talking about was a chick? I'm sorry man, I don't recruit females in my organization."  
  
"What about your girl?" Tai asked.  
  
"She is *just* my girl. She isn't part of my organization. Females are too complicated to be recruited."  
  
"You don't know what you are turning down here. Mimi is the best. She's very quiet, quick, smart, and if you need a distraction she is your girl. And if that wasn't enough, she is one of the best computer hackers in the world." Tai said proudly.  
  
"I really need to hire a hacker...How will I know she won't be all moody and emotional?"  
  
"She is very professional. She can separate her work life from her private life. And this is off topic but I want to know, how many men are in your organization?"  
  
"About 13 now, not including myself. I usually have 15 but two of my men got killed on their last mission." Yamato said.  
  
"What are the things that you steal?"  
  
"Almost anything. Cars, weapons, money, drugs, and uh....what else do I steal baby?" Yamato asked Sora.  
  
"Um...oh! You also steal jewelry." She said with a huge grin on her face as she played with her diamond necklace. Mimi could see that Sora's other hand was going up on Yamato's leg.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but are we going to order soon?" Mimi said.  
  
Sora glared at Mimi. Tai saw this. "She's very hungry. She didn't eat anything for breakfast."  
  
"Okay let's order, waitress!" Yamato called. A waitress came.  
  
"May I take your orders?"  
  
"I'll have a steak and she will have a garden salad." Yamato said.  
  
"I'll order the fish and she will order the chicken." Tai said.  
  
"Thank you." The waitress said and she left.  
  
"Was that your BMW parked outside?" Yamato asked Tai.  
  
"Yeah. Pretty sweet ride huh? Want to go see it?" Tai said proudly.  
  
"Sure. I've been thinking about getting one those." The men left, leaving Sora and Mimi alone at the table. The waitress came and gave Mimi and Sora their orders. Mimi ate her chicken silently and Sora just stared at her. Mimi noticed but decided to ignore it. A minute passed by and Sora still glared at her. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Excuse me but do you have a problem with me?" Mimi asked annoyed.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Sora said coldly.  
  
"What the hell have I done to you?"  
  
"You haven't done anything yet but I know you will. You are going to try to steal my Matt away from me but you won't succeed. I've seen sluts like you try but none of them were close to break us apart. So you better stay away from him."  
  
"When have I shown any interest in him? And you are calling me a slut? Can your skirt be any shorter?"  
  
"I'm not blind. I saw the way you were looking at him when we came in the door. Matt is mine and no one else's."  
  
Mimi was going to say something but the guys came back. They were talking about cars. "Hey, are you all right? You look angry." Tai said to Mimi.  
  
She looked at Sora, who just gave her a look saying you better not tell. She knew that she couldn't get Matt mad at her. "It's nothing." She saw that Sora had her head on Matt's shoulder.  
  
An hour later they all finished their foods. "So are you going to hire us?" Tai asked.  
  
"I need to do a background check and then I need the both of you to do this test for me so I could see how good you really are. If you succeed, I'll hire you two."  
  
"Great, so when will this test be and where?"  
  
"Tomorrow, and I'll give you the direction of the location tomorrow when I call you."  
  
"Okay, see you then." Tai said as he got up from his seat.  
  
"Later dude." Matt and Sora got out and he left with his arm around her hips and her arms around his. Right before they left Sora gave Mimi a smirk. Mimi just rolled her eyes.  
  
"So you want to tell me exactly what happen when I left?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later, lets just get out of here." They left the restaurant, got into the car and drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what you readers think about Sora? I tried to make her more of a uh.....mean person in this story. So the test is going to be on the next chapter. What will it be? And will Tai and Mimi succeed? Find out next time! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


	3. The Test

Finally! Some action! What will happen? This is where the action really begins. Again, I will say I don't really know many high-tech things so don't blame me if I get them wrong! If you have any ideas for missions they could go on then feel free to email your ideas to me. Here's chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except my characters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Test"  
  
"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation " Mimi sang as she was taking a shower. She turned off the water and put a towel around her body. She walked out of her bathroom still singing. "Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please. I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees! "  
  
She started to walk to the living room but she noticed that the other bathroom door was closed. And she could see light coming out of the bottom of the door. It wasn't closed before she took her shower. She went over to her nightstand and got her handgun. She crept silently next to the door. *Flush* The door opened and a man came out. Mimi hit him in the head with her hand that held the gun. The guy went down and Mimi stood over him, pointing her gun at him. "Oh my god Tai! You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
Tai was holding his head. "Owww! What was that for?"  
  
She stopped pointing her gun at him. "Because I thought you were a robber! You don't just come in to other people's house without them knowing!"  
  
"I was practicing my breaking and entering. I did a pretty good job don't you think?" Tai said proudly.  
  
"I don't know, after all, you did use the key I gave you!"  
  
"You don't know that..." Tai said. Mimi went over to a table that was next to the main door. She picked up a key and showed it to him. "Okay fine, I did use your key." Then he noticed that Mimi was just wearing a towel. "I'm sure we have a couple of minutes before Yamato calls...What do you say?" Tai said with a sly smile.  
  
"Are you sure you want to suggest that? I am still holding on to my gun." Mimi said. Tai shook his head no. "Good, I'm going to change. If I see you peaking, I'm gonna shoot you in the eye." She walked back to her room and closed the door. Tai stood outside her door waiting.  
  
"So what do you think of Yamato?" Tai asked.  
  
"I think he a sexist jerk. He doesn't think I would fit in his organization. Well I'll show him. And his girlfriend! She accused me of trying to steal him away from her!"  
  
"I think she is pretty hott." Tai said with a smile as he leaned against the door. Mimi opened her door and Tai fell backwards. She walked over him and went into her living room. "Thanks for helping me up!" Tai said sarcastically.  
  
"Your welcome." Mimi said as she ate her apple. Tai got up and sat down next to her and grabbed an apple too.  
  
*Ring**Ring**Ring**Ring* Tai took his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey man. This is Yamato. Here's where your test is, it's at the Manhattan Museum. At night, I want you and your girl to go and break into there and steal this old painting. Meet me in the parking lot, I'll show you a picture of the painting. Oh, tell your girl to bring her laptop, she's going to need it."  
  
"Okay. Meet you there at midnight. See ya." Tai hanged up his phone and put it back in his pocket. "That was Yamato. He wants us to steal a painting at the Manhattan Museum. Bring your laptop."  
  
~At midnight~  
  
"Ugh! Where is he? He's 10 minutes late." Mimi sighed. She and Tai were sitting on top of their car, waiting for Yamato.  
  
"You never could be patient. Just wait." Tai said. A car drove and parked right next to them. Yamato came out with another guy.  
  
"Sorry about the wait. Let's get down in to business. Here's the picture of the painting." He handed Tai the picture. "Jeff, my client, and I will be waiting outside. You have exactly 30 minutes to get in and out of the building with the painting. If you get caught, we never met. And your 30 minutes start...now."  
  
Tai walked over to the entrance of the building. Mimi walked over there with her laptop. She was looking for a hole and found one. She plugged in a wire from her computer and started to type away. She hacked in to the museum's system; she turned off the alarms, disabled the security cameras and unlocked the doors. She did all of this in less than 5 minutes. She took her laptop and placed it under her arms.  
  
Both went into the building and went searching for the painting. It was really dark so Tai took out a mini flashlight out of his pocket. He started to admire a lot of the art and he didn't notice he was about to hit a vase on a podium. He bumped into it and it started to sway. 'Shit!' Tai thought. It fell but Tai caught it and put it back on the podium. He wiped the sweat off from his forehead. "You really need to work on paying attention to where you are going." Mimi laughed.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." He saw the painting; it was hanging high on the wall. "This is too easy." He walked over and took the painting off the wall. The two of them walked out the entrance door and Mimi went to work on turning on the alarms, cameras, and locking the doors. After she was done, they went back to the parking lot. "Here's your painting." Tai said to Yamato as he gave him the painting.  
  
"I'm impressed. For most people it would take over 30 minutes. You guys only took 20 minutes. Here you go Jeff, your painting."  
  
Jeff studied the painting for any damaged. He then had an approved look on his face. He put the painting in Yamato's car. He got his checkbook and wrote a check for 10,000 dollars. "Nice doing business with you." He handed Yamato the check and got in the car.  
  
"So are we hired?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah. Pack your things; the both of you are going to be living at my mansion. All you need are clothes and maybe some personal things. I want the both you there in 2 hours." Tai nodded and Yamato got into his car and drove off.  
  
"Hey! We got hired!" Tai said happily. Mimi looked troubled. "What is it?"  
  
"I can't pack all my things in just 2 hours!" Mimi whined. Tai laughed.  
  
~At Yamato's house~  
  
Tai and Mimi left their things at the backseat of the car. They felt too tired to unpack. All they wanted to do was get in to their rooms and have a nice long sleep. Tai knocked on the door and was greeted by a butler. "Hello sir, may I help you?"  
  
"Yamato is expecting us."  
  
"Hey. Come on in." Yamato said. "And since the both of you are hired, you can call me Matt."  
  
"And you can call me Tai."  
  
Matt looked at Mimi for her response. "You can call me Mimi."  
  
He laughed. He knew she was very different from other girls. "Thomas!" Matt called.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Please show this man to his room. And you," he pointed to Mimi, "you are coming with me."  
  
Mimi gave Tai a worried look. "Where is she going?"  
  
"I just want to show her something, that's all." Matt said. He started walking and Mimi followed. Tai felt uneasy about this but he couldn't do anything. Matt led Mimi to a room, it had a huge table with chairs all around it. On it was a laptop. There were two men sitting at the table already and a man standing by the laptop. Matt took a seat between the two men and motion Mimi to sit in front of the laptop. "So, Tai tells me that you are one of the best hackers in the world...I want to see exactly how good are you." Mimi looked at the computer, it was on a government website. "I want you to hack into the system. I heard that the best hackers could do it in 60 minutes, I need you to do it in 60 seconds."  
  
"You have to be kidding!" Mimi said.  
  
"Afraid not. And if you don't do it in 60 seconds...Well...I'm just gonna have to kill you." Mimi looked alarmed. The man standing next to her held a gun to her head. "And your 60 seconds starts...now!"  
  
Mimi was scared. Here she was asking to do the impossible. "This is impossible!"  
  
"Your wasting time, 50 seconds." Matt said. She began to type fast. "You have 40 seconds..." She pushed enter and the word Access Denied kept flashing. She typed even faster. Sweat was forming on her forehead. "30 seconds..." She pushed enter again and it said Access Denied again. Her hands were shaking a bit. "20 seconds..."  
  
"I need more time!" Mimi said. She typed and typed. It said Access Denied.  
  
"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..." Matt was counting down the seconds...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will Mimi make it on time? Will Matt really kill her? Some of you may recognized this scene, I got it from a movie, so if you know it please don't ruin it. I'll say which movie I got it from on chapter 4. Actually, you may see a couple of scenes from movies, so don't be surprised. Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye bye! 


	4. Going For A Drive

Hello! And here! Is where the suspense will end! Sorry for the long wait, I kinda had a writer's block. Thanks to those who reviewed! You are the best! Oh, and the movie I got the scene is from Swordfish. Pretty interesting movie. Here's chapter 4!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Going For A Drive"  
  
Mimi typed as fast as she could. "One. Sorry, time is up. Now you gotta die." She could feel the cold gun pressing against her head.  
  
"Wait! No!" Mimi yelled. The man pulled the trigger. *Click* Nothing happened. Her heart was beating really fast.  
  
"I was just messing with you Mimi. I wouldn't kill you. I just wanted to see how you react under pressure." Matt said. Mimi glared at him. She turned the computer around so it was facing him. He looked at the screen and was stunned. She found the code. She was in the system. Not even his own hacker was that fast. Mimi got up and left.  
  
"Wow, beauty and brains." The man to the left of Matt said. "I say hiring her is the smartest decisions you ever made." Matt didn't say anything, he was still staring at the computer.  
  
~Next day~  
  
Tai woke up at about 1 in the afternoon. He checked Mimi's room to see if she was okay and she was still sleeping. He decided to go snooping around the house to find some information. Mimi woke up at about 3 in the afternoon. She still felt very angry with Matt for doing that to her. She took a shower, got dressed, and ate. She then went to Tai's room to find the car keys. She found them and went downstairs. "Hey sleepy head! What are you doing with my car keys?" Tai asked. He was watching TV in the living room.  
  
"I'm going for a drive. Are all our stuff still in the backseat?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah." Tai knew that when Mimi goes for a drive for no reason it usually meant that she was pissed. He also knew not to get in her way. "Have a nice drive!"  
  
Mimi just drove and drove. She had no idea where she was going. But for some reason, driving always made her calm down. It clears her mind. She drove to the country fields. A couple of hours passed by and she decided she should go back. She started to head back but the car started to slow down. She looked at the gas meter and saw it was at E. The car completely stopped. "Tai is going to kill me! I better call him." She took out her cell phone and dialed his cell number. "Why don't I hear anything?" She looked at the screen and saw it said low battery. "Ugh, just my luck!"  
  
Two hours passed by and Tai was starting to worried. Usually Mimi would call him if something was wrong so he shouldn't be worried right? He still felt that something was wrong. Matt came down from his room to eat dinner. "Is something wrong dude?" Matt asked.  
  
"Mimi left about 3 hours ago for a drive. She hasn't come back yet. I'm worried."  
  
"Why did she go out for a drive in the first place?" Matt asked.  
  
"She's pissed at something. I don't know what. I would go try to find her but she took my car."  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll let you borrow any of my cars and I'll go help you find her." Matt said.  
  
"Really? You'll do that? Thanks. We better go in separate directions, we will find her fast that way."  
  
Mimi sat on top of the car's hood. Not a single car passed by. She felt a drop of water hit her head. 'Oh no. Say it isn't so...' Mimi thought. For a couple of minutes no more rain came from the sky. "Whew." All of a sudden, rain started to pour down. "I spoke to soon." She got off and went to the car's door. It was locked. She looked in her pockets and there was nothing. "Where did I put those car keys?" Then it dawned on her, she left them in the car. "DAMN IT!" She went back to the front of the car. She lay back on top of the car's hood. For the next couple of minutes she laid in the rain with her eyes closed. She felt the rain stopped hitting her face, but hitting the rest of her body. She looked up and saw a hand holding a black umbrella over her. Then she saw the person who was holding the umbrella. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Tai was worried about you, so he and I went to go find you. I would think you would be happy to see me. What's wrong with the car?" Matt said.  
  
"It's just out of gas. Aren't you going to get gas out of your car and put it in this one?"  
  
"I don't have enough gas to bring both cars home. I called a tow truck and you are coming with me."  
  
"I rather sit in the rain than get into the car with you." Mimi said bitterly.  
  
Matt sighed. "You are just proving that I'm right."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This is exactly why I don't hire females. You girls are too emotional and so uncooperative." He left his umbrella with her and started walk back to his car. Mimi sat in the rain for a couple of seconds. She got up and got into Matt's car. She could see his hair sort of flatten from the rain. He handed her a cell phone. She dialed Tai's number.  
  
"Hello?" Tai answered.  
  
"Hey Tai, it's me."  
  
"Thank God! I was so worried about you! What happened?!"  
  
"I was driving and I didn't notice that the car ran out of gas. And my cell phone's battery went dea-"  
"Wait, *what* happened to my car now?"  
  
"It's being towed by a tow truck."  
  
"I told you to take care of my car! And what happens?! You don't! You know how much that car means to-" Mimi hung up the phone. She knew Tai was only mad at the moment, he would calm down later on. She gave the phone back to Matt and stared outside her window.  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
"I'm hungry." Mimi said.  
  
"Want a Tic Tac?" Matt said, not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"No."  
  
"That's all I have." Matt said. Mimi sighed. She started to wish she had eaten breakfast this morning. She started to hug herself because she was cold from wearing wet clothes. She noticed that Matt pulled his car over to a diner. He parked the car and got out. He walked to the back of the car and took a gym back out of the trunk and walked to the diner. Mimi was slightly confused about what she should do. She could see that a waitress showed Matt to a table by a window. He motioned her to come inside. She did. She walked over to Matt's table and he gave her the gym bag.  
  
Mimi took it. "What do you want me to do with it?"  
  
"Inside are some of my clothes. You should go to the bathroom and change into them. You're going to get sick from wearing your wet clothes." Matt said. Mimi was surprised. 'Maybe he isn't as heartless or a jerk as I thought he was.' Mimi thought. She went into the bathroom and took the clothes out. There was a big white T-shirt and black shorts. She figured they were his gym clothes. She changed into his clothes. They were a little big on her but it was better than nothing. The black shorts went a little passed her knees and she tied the shirt up to her waist. She put her clothes into the gym bag and went back to the table, where Matt was eating a hamburger. She sat down across from him, there was a cheeseburger in front of her. She stared at the cheeseburger. "It's safe to eat it, I didn't poison it." Matt said as he looked at her through his sunglasses.  
  
Mimi noticed that since she met him, he always wore a pair of sunglasses. She saw that he was looking at her, waiting for her to do or say something. "Um, thanks for ordering it for me." Mimi said with a small smile. She started to eat her cheeseburger. Matt continued to eat his hamburger.  
  
A few minutes later he finished his food and started to talk to Mimi as she ate her food. "Okay, what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have played that trick on you. But I was surprised that you could have found the code to that website in about a minute. Not even my best hacker could have done that. Izzy is going to be very impressed."  
  
"Who's Izzy?" Mimi asked as she finished her cheeseburger.  
  
"He is my computer hacker. His real name is Koushirou Izumi. He has been with me since the beginning. He is very good at computers. You will get to meet him later when we get back to the mansion. You will also get to meet Joe, he's our doctor. We can't go to the hospitals because they will wonder where the injuries are coming from and they have to report all gunshot wounds to the police. Oh, and you will also get to meet TK. He's my little brother. Do you have any questions at all?"  
  
"Yeah. Why do you always wear sunglasses?"  
  
"I wasn't expecting a question like that." Matt laughed. That was the first time she saw him laugh. 'He looks pretty cute when he laughs' Mimi thought. "To tell you the truth, I think it makes me look more mysterious." Mimi wanted him to take them off but she figured it was better not to ask. "We better go." Matt said. He pulled out some money out of his wallet and left it on the table. Both of them got up and walked to the car. And they drove away, back to the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was that? In the next chapter, Izzy, Joe and TK will finally make an appearance! And I have something planned for the next chapter which will make things much more interesting, hehehe. What will it be? You gotta read chapter 5 to find out! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


	5. Back At The Mansion

Hey everybody! Sorry about not updating for a while. Been kind sick and busy lately. And wow Raine! You reviewed 9 times for chapter 4! You must like my story! Thanks for reviewing and everybody else who has too. Here's chapter 5!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Back At The Mansion"  
  
Matt and Mimi came back to the mansion at about 10 at night. They got out of the car and went into the house. Mimi saw there were two guys sitting in the living room, watching TV. "Hey, what are you guys doing up?" Matt asked.  
  
"Couldn't go to sleep," said the man with red hair. "Who is she?"  
  
"This is Mimi. I just recruited her a couple of days ago."  
  
"Wait, let me get this straight. *You* recruited a female?"  
  
"Yeah. She's pretty good with computers. Probably even better than you." Matt laughed. "You remember the first day you were here and I told you to hack into that government website?" The man nodded. "She was able to do it in about a minute."  
  
"That's impossible!"  
  
"Well, she was able to do it. Mimi, this is Izzy. And that guy is Joe." Matt pointed to a guy who had blue hair with glasses. Mimi gave him a small smile and he looked away quickly, blushing. " I guess I will leave you here so you get to know the guys better. See you all tomorrow." Matt said and he left.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to bed. Bye." Joe said as he got up and left. Mimi watched him leave the room. She sat next to Izzy on the couch.  
  
"He's real shy. It might be days or even weeks until he starts talking to you. I'm still in shock to find out that Matt recruited you. I mean I don't have anything against women. I have worked for Matt since the very beginning and this is a real surprise." Izzy said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, it wasn't like he was eager to recruit me. My partner had to do a lot of persuading to convince Matt to recruit me."  
  
"Partner?" Izzy stopped for a moment to think. "Oh! Is he the guy with brown hair that's messy?" Mimi nodded. "I met him earlier today, he's a nice guy. Are you two..."  
  
"Oh no. We're just friends. Always has been, always will be. He is my best friend. Has been since elementary school. We almost do everything together."  
  
Sora came down from her room to get something from the first floor. "Hi Izzy!" Sora said smiling.  
  
"Hi Sora." Izzy replied back. Sora's smile turned into a frown when she saw Mimi. She glared at Mimi and then left the living room.  
  
"What's up with that?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Oh, she keeps thinking I'm trying to steal Matt away from her. Even though I'm not."  
  
"She's like that. Watch out for her. Sora is a very jealous person. Matt once hired this really hott maid and Sora was so jealous of her. She kept threatening her to quit but she wouldn't do it. She begged Matt to fire her but he wouldn't do it. So you know what she did? She hid a very expensive vase in the girl's room. Then she *pretended* to find the vase and accused her of stealing it. Then Matt fired her."  
  
"That's horrible! Grr...that girl really gets under my skin."  
  
"I know what you mean. I don't like her, not one bit. It amazes me why Matt is still with for this long."  
  
"How long have they been together?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. He was with her before I met him. So longer than 3 years. Their relationship goes on and off. If you want to find out more information I suggest asking his brother, TK."  
  
"TK? Does he live here?"  
  
"Yeah. But he isn't here right now. I think he is at a friend's house. Anyway, I'm going to go to bed." Izzy said with a yawn. "Good night. It was a pleasure meeting you."  
  
"Same here. Good night." Mimi said.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Tai woke up at about 1 in the afternoon. He walked over to Mimi's room to be sure she was okay. He opened her door and saw that she was in bed. He took a shower and got dressed. A couple of people were walking about the house. He walked to the kitchen and got breakfast. After that he thought he should start searching the house for information. He went to Matt's office. He searched for about 15 minutes and didn't find anything. But he did find out that Matt had a meeting with a client at this dance club called The Volcano tonight. He decided that he and Mimi should go there too. 'But how am I suppose to get Mimi to go there with me?' Tai thought. He knew that Mimi would think following Matt to the club would be a bad idea. 'Hmm...I must trick her...But how?' Tai thought.  
  
At 5:45 in the evening, Tai was in the kitchen getting a snack. He was making a turkey sandwich. "Hey Tai. What are you up to?" Mimi asked as she came into the kitchen.  
  
"Making a sandwich. Is my car alright?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes, your precious car is alright, thanks for asking about me!"  
  
"I know you can take care of yourself. Now, let's start discussing how you can repay me for yesterday." Tai said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "I know what you can do!" He said with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Disgusting! Don't talk with your mouth full like that! It's disturbing."  
  
After a few chews, Tai was able to talk. "There's this dance club called The Volcano. It's suppose to be the coolest club in New York."  
  
Mimi looked at him in suspicion. "Why would *you* want to go there? You never *ever* wanted to go to clubs in the past."  
  
"I just thought it would be fun. Besides, there would be a lot of hott chicks there." Tai said with a smile. "Come on, what do you say? Please?" He was looking at her with big eyes.  
  
She sighed. "Alright, alright. Fine. I'll go with you." Mimi said in defeat. "Why do I have a feeling that you are not being totally honest to me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was that? Good? Bad? The next chapter should come sooner because I already know what is going to happen. Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


	6. In The Club

And here is chapter 6! I tried writing this chapter the fastest I can! Honest! Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed! You guys are neat-o! Here's chapter 6!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"In The Club"  
  
"Mimi!! Are you ready yet?!" Tai asked again for the tenth time. He was sitting on her bed, waiting for her to be done getting ready.  
  
"For the last time, NO!" Mimi yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"You've been in there for 2 hours already! By the time you're done, it will be morning!"  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" Mimi asked.  
  
'Because I saw Matt and Sora leave the house a half hour ago' Tai thought. "Because..." Tai began, "I want to go get my groove on!" 'Why did I just say that?' He thought again. He was playing with Mimi's stuff bunny as he was sitting on her bed. He remembered that he got it for her when she twisted her ankle just a couple of months ago on a mission.  
  
"Ahem!" Tai was too busy thinking that he didn't notice that Mimi came out of the bathroom finally. "Do I look good?" Mimi said as she turned a whole circle.  
  
Tai's mouth dropped open. She wore a baby blue bandana shaped top that had the superman logo that was a dark blue. The tip of her top stopped right above her belly button. She wore a silver belly chain with dark blue hip hugger jeans, wearing black platforms. She also wore a silver necklace and wore several hooped earrings. Mimi tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting for an answer...."  
  
"...Uh..." Tai said as he stared at Mimi.  
  
She had a smile on her face. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Hey, you could wear a potato sack and you would still look great." Tai said. Mimi laughed. "Can we go now?" Tai whined.  
  
"Yeah. Wait! Did we take our stuff out of the backseat of your car yet?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No, but we can do that *after* we get back from the club. Let's go!" Tai whined.  
  
"Do you have our names on the list?"  
  
"Yes! Now let's go!" Tai said as he took Mimi's hand and dragged her out of her room to his car.  
  
~Outside The Club~  
  
They made it to the club at about 11:30. Mimi looked out her window and she saw that there were many people waiting in line to get in. Tai was having a hard time finding a parking spot. But after 10 minutes of searching he found one. They got out of the car and walked to the club. Tai walked to the back of the line as Mimi walked towards the front. "Mimi! Where are you going?!" Tai yelled since the music from the club was being played loudly. Mimi had a confused look on her face and then walked over to Tai.  
  
"Why are we waiting in the back of the line? I thought you said our names were on the list?"  
  
"Oh, that..." Tai said with a sheepish grin. "See...I just said that because I wanted us to leave the mansion. So no, our names aren't on the list." Tai said quietly. She looked like she was going to hurt him.  
  
"So we have to wait out here, IN THE COLD, for the next hour or so?!"  
  
"Well, yes...unless you...." Tai began. Mimi knew he had something up his sleeves.  
  
~10 Minutes Later~  
  
The two of them pushed their way up to the first line. There was a big, very muscular man guarding the door. "Hi!" Mimi said in a high tone voice as she twirled a piece of her hair. She had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Hey there cutie." The man said back.  
  
"I've been looking forward to dancing all week!" Mimi giggled. The man smiled. "But me and my boyfriend forgot to get our names on the list." She said in a sad tone. "So now we have to wait outside."  
  
"I'll tell you what, I'll let you in this time."  
  
"REALLY?! You're the best! Come on Tai! Let's go!" Mimi said cheerfully and pulled Tai into the club.  
  
"See! My plan worked!" Tai said proudly.  
  
Mimi gave him death glares. "You owe me big Taichi! In fact....You have to buy all my drinks."  
  
"All of them?! Fine...Now come on! Let's dance!" Tai took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Bodies were moving, lights were flashing and a fast beat song was playing. They started dancing and having fun. Many people around them were watching the two and was impressed. Soon the people formed a circle around them and watched them danced. A pair of blue eyes was watching them from a table near the bar.  
  
"What are you looking at Matt?" Sora asked.  
  
Matt looked at Sora and smiled. "Nothing," and he gave her a small kiss.  
  
"Matt...I want to go home. All this loud music is giving me a headache. And don't get me started on the smoke!" Sora whined.  
  
"You know I can't leave, I have to meet Mark in a half hour." Matt said. Sora sighed and pouted.  
  
Mimi and Tai started to slow down because of all the dancing they were doing. When they stopped the people clapped and cheered. The two of them went to the bar to get something to drink. As Mimi was ordering, Tai was looking around the club for Matt. He soon spotted him with Sora and two bodyguards sitting at a round table. When Mimi gave him his drink he put his other arm on her waist and steered her to where Matt was, trying not to be obvious. They walked pass them and then Tai pretended to look back and recognized them. "Matt? Dude! What are you doing here?!" Tai said, trying to be surprised. Mimi thought it was all too much of a coincidence.  
  
"I'm here waiting for a client. What about you two?" Matt asked.  
  
"Just here for the dancing and drinks." Tai replied.  
  
"Matt...I want to go!" Sora said in Matt's ear. But Tai was able to hear it anyway.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Tai asked.  
  
"Oh no. It's nothing. Sora just wants to go home. And she is terrified of taxi cabs."  
  
"Hey! I can drive her back to the mansion!" Tai said. He thought this would be a great opportunity to get some information out of Sora.  
  
"What?" Mimi was shocked at what she heard. "You can't drive the both of us home. The back seat is all filled up!"  
  
"Well then...I guess you are going to have to get a ride with Matt." Tai said.  
  
"Excuse us one moment please." Mimi said to Matt and Sora. She dragged Tai away from the table until they were far enough way so they couldn't hear them. She then hit him in the head with her purse. *Whack*  
  
"OWW!!" Tai yelled as he touched the back of his head.  
  
"Is that why you brought me here?! Why did you lie to me? You know I hate being lied to!"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't go if you knew!" Tai said, hoping she wouldn't hit him again.  
  
"Well I am NOT going home with Matt."  
  
"Come on! This is a way for me to get some info from Sora!" Mimi still didn't look convinced. Tai looked around and saw something or someone that would help him distract Mimi. "Kari! Hey!"  
  
A girl who was a couple of years younger than Tai turned around. "Tai? Mimi!" She ran over and gave Mimi a big hug. "I haven't seen you in a long time Mimi!"  
  
"I know! It's just that I have been undercover lately and I haven't had a vacation in the longest time. Who are you here with?" Mimi asked.  
  
"A couple of my friends. You?"  
  
"With your stupid brother. He dragged me here for our mission."  
  
"Speaking of my brother....Where is he?"  
  
Mimi looked around and Tai was nowhere to be found. She looked at the table and saw that Sora was gone too. Which could only mean one thing...."He left...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? Good? No? Yes? Bad? What will happen next? Find out next time! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


	7. An Old Friend

Hello readers! I have school tomorrow! AHHH! I plan to make TK and Kari a couple, but not yet. Anyway, here's chapter 7! Thanks to all those who reviewed for chapter 8! I hope you enjoy chapter 7!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"An Old Friend"  
  
"That jackass!" Mimi fumed.  
  
"Oh no, what did he do now?" Kari asked.  
  
Mimi gave out an angry sigh. "He left me. Now I don't have a ride home!"  
  
"I wish I could give you a ride but I came with friends and the car was all full. Do you need money for a taxi?"  
  
"No thanks. I have money." Mimi said. She saw a man, with blue hair, just sitting down at Matt's table. "Well, I gotta go. But I'll talk to you later okay?"  
  
"Okay. And punch Tai in the gut for me." Kari said.  
  
Mimi laughed. She walked back to the table with a smile. The man also wore dark glasses like Matt. "Hi."  
  
"Why hello." The man said as he took her hand and kissed it. He had the most charming smile.  
  
"Ken this is Mimi. She is one of my newest recruit." Matt said as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"I don't remember you ever recruiting a female before." Ken said. He made a motion for everyone to scoot over. They did and he patted a spot next to him, motioning for Mimi to sit next to him.  
  
"That's because I'm the first ever to be recruited. Thank you. You're such a gentleman." Mimi said.  
  
"I try to be." Ken said with a big smile. He looked over to Matt, who didn't look too happy. But then again, it was hard because Matt was still wearing his sunglasses. "Do you need anything to drink?" Ken asked Mimi. She shook her head no. "Should we continue talking about business Matt?"  
  
"Yes, we should. So let me get this straight. You want me to steal imported car from Italy at a museum?"  
  
"Yeah. You know me and my car collection. It was said that this car use to belong to Mussolini. So can you do the job?" Ken asked.  
  
"Depends. How much are you willing to pay me?"  
  
"How about 90,000 dollars?"  
  
"Deal. You'll get your car in about a week. I'll call you when we stole it." Matt said.  
  
"Okay then. And you better not scratch the car while your people are stealing it. I better get going. Nice doing business with you Matt. It was a pleasure meeting you Mimi." Ken said as he kissed her hand again. "We should meet again some other time." Mimi got up to let Ken get out. He touched her cheek, "Bye." And he left.  
  
Mimi sat back down, trying to collect all the information in her head. Matt sat there, looking at her. He thought she may have been daydreaming about Ken. "He's not right for you."  
  
"What?" Mimi asked.  
  
"He's not right for you." Matt repeated. "We always had a thing with competing with each other in everything."  
  
"So you're saying that the only reason why he is interested in me, is because of you?" Mimi asked, a little angry.  
  
"You don't know him like I do."  
  
"Well you don't know me! I can handle myself. And I can do whatever I want!" Mimi said angrily. She got up, took her purse, and stormed off to the exit. Matt gave out a frustrated sigh and followed her.  
  
Mimi got outside. She looked in her purse for her wallet for money to pay a taxi. "Shit!" She remembered she had to give her wallet to Tai, since he "forgot" his, when he was paying for the drinks. Mimi laughed. "You screwed me again Tai. Great, just great! What am I going to do now?"  
  
"I can give you a ride."  
  
Mimi turned around and saw Matt. "I rather walk." She said bitterly.  
  
"Fine, be stubborn. You're going to have to walk about 12 miles." Matt said as he walked away from her.  
  
Mimi thought for a moment. "Wait up!" She yelled as she ran to where he was. Although Mimi couldn't see it, Matt smiled. She walked over to a Mustang convertible.  
  
"What are you doing?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm getting into your car."  
  
"That's not our ride. This is our ride." He pointed to his motorcycle. He got on and put on his helmet. Then he handed one to Mimi.  
  
"There's no way in hell am I going to get on that!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I want to live? Because it is a death trap? That thing is so dangerous!"  
  
"No it's not. Once you ride on one of these, you'll never want to get off of it."  
  
"No, no way." Mimi crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine, if you rather walk home..." Matt started the engine.  
  
Mimi hesitated for a moment. She put on the helmet and hugged Matt really tight around his waist. Matt revved the engine and drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? Could Matt be jealous of Mimi and Ken together? Does Mimi like Ken? And whatever happen to Tai and Sora? Find out next time! Thanks for reading and review if you want! See ya! 


	8. Bike Ride

Sorry for not updating for a long time! Just that I've been pretty busy lately so yeah. Thanks to all those who reviewed! You're the best! Here's chapter 8!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bike Ride"  
  
Matt thought it was very amusing how Mimi was hugging his torso so tightly. He was surprised that she was that scared of riding a motorcycle. Mimi has never felt this scared in her life. And that was a big thing to say seeing what she does in her life. She felt that her life is in Matt's hands, if he crashes the bike, it's all over. 'If I make it out alive after this ride, I'm going to tell my family that I love them, and everyone else, except for Tai. I'm going to beat the living daylights out of him!' Mimi thought.  
  
"Mimi? Were here, do you think you can loosen your grip around my waist?" Matt said as he took off his helmet and put on his sunglasses. Mimi opened her eyes one at a time. She didn't even noticed that they stopped and were parked at a closed store. She let go of Matt and took off her helmet. "I think you bruised a rib," he joked.  
  
"Why did we stop?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I forgot I had to make a call. I wanna make sure my brother came home safely from his flight." Matt took out his cell phone from his pocket and called. Mimi waited awhile, looking at the star filled sky. "Okay, he's home. Let's go." They both put back on their helmets and Matt started the engine. Only...it didn't go. Matt tried to start it again but it didn't. "Shit!" Matt cursed under his breath. "Uh...Mimi? We have a tiny problem."  
  
"What is it?" Mimi asked.  
  
"...The bike won't start." Matt said slowly.  
  
"WHAT?! You call that a small problem?! A *small* problem is when you find out you got a scratch on the bike. A *big* problem is when the bike won't start, in the middle of the night, in the middle of NOWHERE!" Mimi said as she took off her helmet.  
  
"Okay fine. We have a *big* problem. No need to worry, I will just use my cell phone and call someone to pick us up." He took out his cell phone and dialed a cab company. "Hello? Hi, my motorcycle stopped working and I need you to send someone to come pick me and my friend up."  
  
"Okay sir. Where are you?" The man asked on the phone.  
  
"Damn. I don't know exactly where we are. Hold on, let me ask my friend. Mimi? Do you know where we are?" Matt asked.  
  
"How should I know? I had my eyes closed the whole time you were driving." Mimi said.  
  
"Well, we don't really know where we are sir." Matt said on the phone. But no one answered. "Sir?" He looked at the phone and noticed that his batteries had died. "We're in deep shit now," he said in a low voice.  
  
"So when is a cab coming?" Mimi asked as she hugged herself to make herself warm.  
  
"...My batteries died before I could tell the man where we were." Mimi's eyes went huge. "Not a problem though," Matt said quickly. "We could use your phone."  
  
"I don't have my cell! Tai took that as well."  
  
"I guess we are stuck here unless we come up with a plan." Matt said. He noticed that Mimi looked like she was cold. "Are you cold?"  
  
"What do you think? I'm out here, in 65 degree weather, wearing this belly shirt."  
  
"Sorry, dumb question. Here, take my jacket." He took off his leather jacket and gave it to Mimi.  
  
Mimi took it and felt bad for being mean to him. "I can't. You can catch a cold and I should have brought a jacket earlier." Mimi said as she handed back his jacket to him.  
  
Matt refused. "No, really, it's alright. I'm strong as a horse, I will be fine. I think I know a way to get the bike started. Get on the bike."  
  
"What?" Mimi asked, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"You get on the bike, turn the key, and I'll push the back of the bike to help it get started."  
  
"Are you crazy?! I don't know how to drive a motorcycle!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"I don't think you would want to push the bike while I sit on it, do you?" Matt asked.  
  
"...I rather hitch a ride with a trucker." Mimi said.  
  
"Come on. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." Matt said. "Scout's honor."  
  
"You were a boy scout? I can never imagine *you* in the boy scouts." Mimi laughed.  
  
"Well believe it. And I swear, I will protect you." Matt said with a smile. Mimi was shocked to hear this from him. He really did look sincere. And if he was acting, he was a damn good actor.  
  
"Fine. If I so happens to die, I will come back and haunt you." Mimi said as she got on the bike.  
  
"Just trust me, you will be fine. Ready?" Matt got behind the bike and was ready. Mimi nodded her head. Matt pushed the bike. "Turn the key!" Mimi did and it stalled. "Keep turning it!" She kept turning the key and it started and took off.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Mimi screamed. "MATTT!!!!"  
  
Matt ran really fast and jumped in the backseat of the bike. He grabbed the handles from behind Mimi and stopped the bike, but he didn't turn off the engine. "See! Nothing went wrong! We make a great team!" Matt said. "Want to learn how to drive a motorcycle?"  
  
"Hell no! I've never been so scared in my life!" Mimi yelled. Matt just smiled, knowing that she would say that. They switched seats and he drove to the mansion.  
  
When they got there, they walked up to the door and he unlocked the door. "Are you hungry?" Matt asked Mimi. She nodded her head. "Care to join me in the kitchen for a midnight snack?" Mimi gave a small smile and nodded. She sat down at the table while Matt was making something. After about five minutes he sat down at the table with the food.  
  
"Grilled cheese? What am I? Eight?" Mimi joked.  
  
"Okay, so I'm not a 5 star chef. The only thing I know how to cook is grilled cheese. You will think those are the best grilled cheese you ever had." Matt said.  
  
"I don't know, I have eaten a lot of grilled cheese in my lifetime." Mimi took a bite and chewed. "Mmmm, those are good."  
  
"I'm glad you thought so." Matt smiled. He was just about to say something until someone showed up. "Sora! What are you doing down here?" Matt asked.  
  
"I was waiting for you to come to bed but you never did. So I came down here to see if you were here and you are." Sora tried to sound happy but she was actually pissed that he was there with Mimi. "Why don't you come to bed now?" Sora said as she stood behind him, playing with his hair.  
  
"Alright, I'm done anyway," Matt said as he got up. "Good night Mimi." He started walking to the stairs but noticed that Sora didn't follow. "Are you coming Sora?"  
  
"In a minute. I'm just going to have a little chat with Mimi. You go on ahead." Sora said with a smile. Matt thought it was a bit odd but went to bed. As soon as Matt was out of sight, Sora's smile turned in a frown. "So, did you have fun with *my* boyfriend?"  
  
"Excuse me? Remember, you were the one who took my ride, forcing me to get a ride with Matt."  
  
"That doesn't explain why you have his jacket on," Sora said as she glared at her.  
  
"I was cold, and he lend me his jacket. "  
  
"All right Skank, listen up, here's the rules. You stay away from my man, or else." Sora warned.  
  
"No offense, but I'm not interested in your man, so why don't you just march those $12 pumps back to the trailer park and whip up some dinner for cousin dad?" Mimi shot back.  
  
"Why you bitch!" Sora raised her hand to slap Mimi across the face. But just as she was about to slap her, another hand grabbed it...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another cliffhanger! Who's hand does that belong to? Isn't Sora mean in this one? Well, that's just the beginning of all the things she is going to do. So if you like Sora or hate her being this way, then maybe you should read something else...Anyway, thanks for reading and review if you want! See ya! 


	9. The Past

Hey! This story finally continues! Here's chapter 9!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Past"  
  
Mimi shut her eyes tightly and waited to be slapped. But it didn't happen. She opened her eyes and saw a blonde man, who looked very much like Matt, holding Sora's hand back.  
  
"Mind your own business you little brat!" Sora spat out.  
  
"It really hurts that you think of me that way Sora. If only I cared." The man said with a grin. "Now you wouldn't want Matt to find out what you were doing, do you?" The man asked sarcastically  
  
"You better watch your back Tachikawa..." Sora said as she walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
The man sat down at the table across from Mimi. "I'm sorry, we haven't met. I'm TK, Matt's younger, better looking brother." He stretched out his hand and Mimi shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Mimi. Thank you for saving me there. I swear, that woman is crazy! She thinks I'm after Matt, which I'm not."  
  
"She thinks that way when any female gets within five feet of my brother. She is just a horrible person. I wished my brother could only see her the way she really is, a manipulative bitch. "  
  
"I take it that you don't like her," Mimi laughed. "I don't get it, why does he stay with her?"  
  
TK shrugged his shoulder. "It's a mystery. I tried talking about it to Matt but every time I bring it up he gets mad and tells me to leave it alone, that it's his life." TK ended with a sigh.  
  
There was some silence between the two. "So, tell me more about you. Are you and Matt close?" Mimi asked, trying to get some more information about Matt.  
  
"As close as two brothers can be. Our mom died in a car crash when we were very young. Our dad was never the same after that, he became depressed and hated the world for taking her away. Matt took care of me more than our dad did. In a way, I felt like I was the reason why he had to mature faster than he was suppose to. I don't know if you can tell, but Matt doesn't smile much and takes things very seriously." TK said, looking a little sad.  
  
"How did you two get into the crime world?"  
  
"Our dad couldn't take care of us anymore so we got sent to our uncle. He was into these things. Matt learned all about our uncle's "double life" and he wanted to be part of it. Over time, he learned everything there was to know about it and he was our uncle's best man. Soon our uncle became very ill and his last wish was for Matt to take over. Matt wouldn't let me be a part of it, he says it's way to dangerous for me. He has a thing for protecting people he really cares about, but he doesn't care for many people. I think I'm the only one, I don't think he really cares for Sora."  
  
"How about Matt's high school years? I met a friend of his, at least I think they are friends. His name was Ken, I didn't get his last name..."  
  
"Ken Ichijouji. That guy is a real jackass. Him and Matt were very popular in high school, especially with the girls," TK laughed. "Matt was the star player on the basketball team and Ken was the star player on the football team. They were best friends. I never liked the guy. Ken is a real player; he hooked up with a different girl every week. Matt, on the other hand, was very different. He liked this one girl, she was very innocent, sweet and stuff like that. Matt finally had the nerves to ask her out this one day and that day he found out his "best buddy" Ken already asked her out and she said yes. Ken knew that my brother liked her. Ken had to beat Matt in everything. Matt was very pissed off at what happened but didn't stop being Ken's friend. He figures that Ken would be a business associate in the future so he didn't express his anger. But enough about Matt and me. What about you? What do you do here?" TK asked with a smile.  
  
"Your brother let me joined the organization." Mimi said.  
  
TK looked at her surprisingly. "He hired you? I don't mean to be rude but my brother doesn't hire females unless it is for being a maid."  
  
"There is a first time in everything. But my partner did have to do a little convincing."  
  
"Oh! I think I met him. Uhh...what's his name...uh.....Tai! What's the history between you two?"  
  
"Um, were just friends. We have known each other since elementary school. One day, Tai decides that he wanted to make a living on stealing things. He became quite good at it. A natural. I was bored with my life and I joined him. I hack into computer systems, create a diversion and stuff like that. This mobster hired us and we worked for him for a year. Then I broke my ankle on the job and he fired me. Tai quit and took care of me until I got better. And here we are now." Mimi said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Have you two....you know?" TK asked.  
  
"Have we what?" Mimi asked.  
  
"You know what I trying to say."  
  
"No I don't. Wait, you mean *that*." Mimi started to blush. "Getting a little personal aren't we?"  
  
"I'm just a curious guy." TK said with a laugh. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Hey, wanna know something interesting about Matt?" Mimi nodded. He got closer to her and whispered something in her ear. Mimi started laughing really hard.  
  
"Oh my God! Are you serious?!" Mimi said in between laughs.  
  
"You can't tell Matt that I told you. If he knew that I told you, he would just kill me."  
  
"So tell me, do you have a special lady in your life?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" TK asked.  
  
"I think I know someone perfect for you." Mimi said with a huge grin.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't go on blind dates."  
  
"Pleaseee, I just know the two of you belong together! Just go to this place tomorrow at 4 o'clock."  
  
TK wanted to say no but he took one look at Mimi and she was pouting like a puppy dog. He sighed, "alright, you win, I'll go."  
  
Mimi smiled and gave him a hug. "You won't regret this, I promise."  
  
~Afternoon, 2:00~  
  
Mimi spotted Tai sitting on the couch asleep. She quietly grabbed a small pillow and decided whether to get revenge for yesterday or not. She decided that he deserved it. Mimi put the pillow over Tai's face and smashed it into his face. Tai struggled and yelled for a couple a seconds until Mimi let go of the pillow. Tai was all out of breath. "Ahh!! What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" Then he got a better look at who did it and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I guess you are still mad about yesterday?" Mimi nodded her head. "Sorry! But I bet you found out some information about Matt right?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, I did find out that he has a scar on his-" Mimi began but was interrupted.  
  
"You slept with him?!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Shhh! Of course not you twit! I found out from his brother, TK."  
  
"Ohhh, TK. I met him yesterday after I got back at the mansion. He is a nice guy."  
  
"I'm glad you think so! I set him up with Kari. They are on a date today." Mimi said delightedly.  
  
"YOU SET UP A CRIMNAL WITH MY BABY SISTER!?" Tai yelled.  
  
"You just said he was a nice guy!" Mimi retorted.  
  
"I only met him for 10 seconds! I can't believe you just endangered my sister's life!"  
  
"He is a sweetheart! Just give him a chance!" Mimi pleaded.  
  
"Where are they going?!" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you, you are going to ruin their date. Besides, you should let Kari decided whether she wants to go out with TK or not."  
  
"Fine, I won't ruin their date." Tai said.  
  
"Promise?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Promise." Tai said. Mimi went to the bathroom and closed the door. Tai made a dash to his room and took something out of one of his boxes. "Glad I put a tracing device on Kari's car." With that, Tai ran to his car drove to where Kari's car was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You know, not many people voted for TK to be the person who stopped Sora from slapping Mimi. Anyway, I finally set TK and Kari together! And the next chapter is going to be over their date. Will it run smoothly or will Tai ruin everything? Find out next time! And there's a poll for it on my profile! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye. 


	10. A Masked Party

Hey people! Are you ready for chapter 10? Here it is! Thanks to all the people who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A Masked Party"  
  
Tai parked his car about 200 feet away from a coffee shop, where Kari was sitting at one of the tables outside the shop. She was waiting for her blind date. Tai could sort of see Kari but not very well. He looked behind his seat, looking for his binoculars. After about 5 minutes later he found them, when he turned back around he yelled in surprised. "AHHH!!!" Mimi's face was right in front of his window. Mimi went to the other side of the car, opened the door and got in the car. "You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
"Good! You broke your promise! You promised me that you wouldn't ruin their date!" Mimi yelled at Tai.  
  
"I'm not going to ruin their date. I'm just going to supervise it from afar. If TK ever places a finger on my sister, then I will ruin their date by killing him." Tai said.  
  
Mimi gave him a look. "I don't remember you being this protective of Kari when you set her up on a date with that sleazy car repairman of yours. You only did that so he would put those speakers in your car for free."  
  
"At least his brother wasn't on the CIA's most wanted list!" Tai retorted.  
  
"I wouldn't have set the two up together if I didn't think they would have chemistry together. Besides, TK is a really nice kid."  
  
"Yeah right, he still hasn't shown up yet." Tai said as he looked through his binoculars.  
  
"Give me those." Mimi took the binoculars out of Tai's hands and looked for herself.  
  
"Why didn't you bring yours?" Tai asked.  
  
"Hmmm..." Mimi pretended to think. "Cause on the last time we went on a stakeout you threw mine in to traffic, having it run over by a semi- truck?"  
  
"I don't remember that happening..."  
  
"We were both grabbing it and then I let go and it went out of your window into the street where a semi-truck ran over it, smashing it into thousands of pieces. Still don't remember it?" Tai shook his head no. "Here's a reenactment." Mimi threw the binoculars out of the window, where a semi-truck smashed it into pieces.  
  
"Hey! Now how are we going to spy on Kari?"  
  
"Guess we can't." Mimi said smiling. Tai got out of the car. "Tai? Where are you going?" She saw that Tai opened the back trunk and got something out of it. Then he ran across the street and disappeared. "What are you going to do Kamiya?" Mimi asked herself. She took her binoculars out of her purse, which she bought them a couple of days ago, and looked at Kari. She saw that TK had shown up and was talking to Kari. It looked like him and Kari was really getting along. Five minutes later the waiter showed up. 'He looks strangely familiar,' Mimi thought. He had messy brown hair and had a strange looking long mustache. "Noooooo! Tai, you did not!"  
  
But he did. He knocked one of the waiters out and stole his clothes. Then he put him in a closet and took his place. "Are you young people ready?" Tai asked in a french accent.  
  
Kari eyed the waiter suspiciously. "Umm, yeah, we're ready. I'll have the chicken salad and a martini drink."  
  
"Aren't you a little young to drink Miss?" Tai said in a disapproved voice.  
  
"I'm 21, you can even look at my driver's license if you want."  
  
"No, it's alright. And what would you like sir?" Tai asked TK.  
  
"I would like to order the steak, well done." TK said, closing his menu.  
  
"Excellent choice sir," Tai said. 'You're going to wonder why your steak tastes funny...' he thought.  
  
"I will be back with your food shortly," Tai said as he collected the menus. He walked into the restaurant and gave the order to the cooks. Someone grabbed him by his ear. "Owww!" He turned his head and saw who was holding onto his ear. "H-hi Mimi. What's wrong?"  
  
"You! Your going to get back in your clothes and we will leave here without Kari seeing us. Understand?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Okay okay! Just let go! Please! You're ripping my ear off!" Tai whined. Mimi let go and Tai quickly covered his ears and walked away.  
  
Mimi stood against the wall, waiting for Tai to change back into his clothes. "Mimi? I didn't expect to see you here," said a man as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Hi Ken, I didn't expect to see you either. Did you just eat lunch?"  
  
"Yes I did. I'm glad I ran into you, I have something to ask you. There's this ball tonight, I was wondering if you would like to go, as my date." Mimi had no idea what to say. She knew Matt and TK disliked him and would disapprove of her going out with him. But this was an opportunity to get more information on Ken and Matt. "If you have other plans, I understand."  
  
"Oh no! I would love to go with you. Pick me up at 7?" Mimi smiled.  
  
"It's a date," Ken smiled back. He was about to leave but then turned around. "Oh, I forgot to mention, you wear a mask at the party." Ken said.  
  
"Sounds like fun! See you at 7!" Mimi shouted as Ken left.  
  
"Oh no you won't." Tai said as he walked up behind Mimi.  
  
Mimi spun around. "Excuse me? You do not tell me what to do. Besides, why shouldn't I go?"  
  
"This man is dangerous Meems. He is capable of anything, he's worse than Matt! Speaking of Matt, how are you going to tell him that you are going to the ball with that creep?"  
  
"Easy, I won't tell him. I'll tell him that I have to go visit my mom, who lives just a couple of miles away."  
  
"Are you sure you really want to go?"  
  
"Yes. And don't worry, I'm going to be fine. We better leave before Kari and TK sees us." Mimi dragged Tai through the back door and they got back into the car.  
  
~6:30~  
  
"Mimi! You're taking forever!" Tai sat on her bed, waiting for Mimi to come out of the bathroom. He had been sitting there for about 20 minutes. "If you don't come out in 1 minute, I'll put on a dress and take your place!"  
  
"Alright alright! I'm coming out." Mimi opened the door and stepped out. She wore a light pink backless satin gown, it was held by two thin straps and the dress part was puffy but not too puffy. Tai's jaw dropped opened. "How do I look?" Mimi twirled around.  
  
"...You look...hideous..." Tai stammered.  
  
Mimi playfully punched him on the arm. "And that would explain why your mouth is opened?"  
  
"I have a really bad feeling about this. Something is going to go wrong." Tai said in a worry tone.  
  
"How come you didn't have a bad feeling when you ate those bad clams last week?" Mimi laughed. "I have a tracking sensor in my necklace, so even if I do get kidnapped at least you will know where I am." The doorbell rung. "That must be Ken. I'll see you when I get back okay?" She gave Tai a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" Mimi exited the room.  
  
"Bye..." Tai said quietly.  
  
Mimi went down the stairs, carefully not tripping over her dress. She opened the door and Ken stood there in a black tuxedo with wearing a blue mask that went over his eyes. "Wow, you took my breath away Miss Tachikawa."  
  
"Aww, that is so sweet of you to say Ken." Mimi blushed.  
  
"Do you have your mask?" Ken asked. Mimi held her mask, which matched her dress, up. "Then we are all set!" He held out his arm and Mimi took it. "Off to the ball!" They walked out of the house and got into Ken's limo. And they were off.  
  
~At The Ball~  
  
Mimi had never been to a place like this before. Everyone was wearing a beautiful gown and it seemed like everyone who was there was high-class. Over in the corner there was an orchestra playing classical music. Many people were dancing and talking at the tables. Mimi felt out of place and wished Tai was with her. "You can put all the women here together and they still can't compare to your beauty." Ken smiled.  
  
"You're one smooth gentleman Ichijouji." Mimi giggled.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to get us some drinks." Ken left and Mimi went to go sit at one of the tables.  
  
As she was walking a man bumped into her. "Sorry Mee-aam..." Mimi eyed the man suspiciously. He had a black tuxedo on and wore a red mask. She could see that he had brown wild hair. The man tried to walk away quickly but Mimi took his hand and made him confront her. She went to go take off his mask but he held her wrist before she could. "Do you want our cover to be blown?"  
  
"I can't believe you Tai!" Mimi whispered. "How did you get in?"  
  
"I managed to convince this old lady to let me be her date."  
  
She looked over to Ken and saw that he was making his way back to her. "You better get out of here, Ken is coming back!" She pushed Tai and when Ken came up to her she smiled sweetly.  
  
He handed her a drink. "Are you having fun?"  
  
"Yeah, having a blast!" Mimi said quickly.  
  
"You seem flustered. Is something wrong?" Mimi shook her head no. "Oh, I just spotted someone that I need to talk to. Is it okay if I leave for just a moment?" Mimi nodded. "Okay, sorry to leave you again." Ken left again. After he was out of sight, Mimi went around looking for Tai.  
  
She looked around and spotted him at the buffet, stacking food onto his plate. "I swear Taichi, someday you're going to get yourself killed...by me...." Mimi muttered to herself. She took a seat at one of the tables and rubbed her temples. A man took a seat next to her. She looked over and saw that he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He wore a dark blue mask, which Mimi thought went perfectly with his eyes. He had on a black tuxedo and his blonde hair was spiked. Mimi could tell that he was a very good looking man, even with the mask on.  
  
"So, where's your date?" The man asked.  
  
Mimi thought his voice sounded very familiar but she couldn't quite figure out from where. "Um...he's out in the crowd, talking to someone. Yours?"  
  
"She couldn't make it. Her mother got sick and she had to take a flight tonight." A few seconds went by quietly. "Would you like to dance with me?"  
  
Mimi knew she should say no. "I'd love to." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They started to slow dance and Mimi got really close to him, not that she mind. She noticed a lot of women looking over at them, the word jealous was written all over their faces. It was weird, she felt safe being in his muscular arms. It felt as if she belonged there. She placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. He stopped dancing and she wondered why since the music didn't stop. She opened her eyes and saw a not so happy Ken standing there.  
  
Ken stared at the man coldly. "You're dancing with *my* date Ishida."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Something is about to go down! I want to say that Mimi didn't notice that it was Matt's eyes because every time she saw him, he wore sunglasses. So this was the first time she saw his eyes. This chapter is pretty long or at least I thought so. Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


	11. Got Caught

Sorry for not updating in a long time! I had writer's block for the longest time but I managed to get through it! People's emails got me motivated to write out chapter 11. Anyway, hope you like it! Thanks to all those people who reviewed for the last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Got Caught"  
  
'Your in deep shit now Mimi!' Mimi thought to herself. She started to panic. 'Matt can't know that I'm here with Ken.' "Sorry Ken, I didn't know. Not that it would have made any difference if I did know before." Matt smiled.  
  
"You can let go of my date, Matt." Ken said coldly. Matt and Mimi let go and Ken placed his arm around Mimi's waist, to show that she was with him.  
  
"Who is she anyway?" Matt asked.  
  
"You would like to know wouldn't you?" Ken laughed. "And where's your date? Sora ditched you?"  
  
"She couldn't make it. Fell sick with the flu, so I came here by myself."  
  
"The great Matt Ishida couldn't find a date?" Ken smirked.  
  
"You know how Sora is. She wouldn't approve of it."  
  
"You are so whipped." Ken laughed.  
  
Matt was about to reply when Tai came. "Um Miss? I believe you left your car lights on."  
  
"I did? Oh how foolish of me! I better go turn it off. Be right back!" Mimi left in a hurry with Tai behind her.  
  
"That's odd, *Mimi* and I came in a limo..." Ken said to himself but wanted Matt to hear Mimi's name.  
  
"Wait, you're here with Mimi?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, hope that's not a problem *bud*" Ken smiled.  
  
"Why do you do this all the time? This is exactly why I don't hire women! As soon as I do you can't wait to screw them." Matt said angrily.  
  
"It's your own damn fault." Ken said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You could've have hired an ugly woman but did you? No, you hired this bombshell."  
  
"I hired her despite her looks. She is one of the most skilled people I have met. She can get the job done and I want you to stop distracting her or else." Matt threatened.  
  
"No, you want me to stop dating her because *you* want her."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about now Ken?"  
  
"I saw the way you danced with her, looked at her. You haven't acted this protective over a girl since high school. But you know what, you're with Sora so you can't do a damn thing about me and Mimi getting together." Ken turned around to leave.  
  
"Wait," Matt said. Ken turned back around and Matt punched him in the face. He fell on the floor and all the guest around them gasped. "I swear, you do anything to hurt her and I will do much more than break your nose next time." Matt left to find Mimi.  
  
~Else Where~  
  
Tai was driving Mimi back to the mansion. Mimi placed a hand over her head, feeling that a headache was going to come. "This was a big mistake." Mimi mumbled. Tai smiled. "What are you smiling at? I'm about to get crucified by Matt and you are smiling?!"  
  
"Don't say I didn't told you so." Tai loved being right. Mimi would have smacked him but he was driving.  
  
"What do you think he will do?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Maybe he won't care and will give you his blessing."  
  
"You really think that?" Mimi said hopefully.  
  
"No. What do you see in that Ken guy anyway?"  
  
"I'm just seeing him to get more information about him and Matt, that's all..." Mimi said quietly.  
  
"That's not the real reason. You could have found more information about them in another way. You're attracted to Matt aren't you?"  
  
"If I was attracted to Matt, wouldn't I date Matt then?"  
  
"But Matt isn't available so you go to the next closest thing."  
  
"TK?"  
  
"No, if you dated TK then Matt would be extremely pissed. Ken. You know that if you dated Ken that would make Matt jealous since they are rivals."  
  
Mimi thought about it. "Let's *pretend* you are right for a moment. Why would I be attracted to a guy that I'm trying to bring down?"  
  
"Simple. You want what you can't have. Or what is forbidden. Once this case is over, you need to get therapy and get it straighten out." Tai laughed.  
  
~Back At The House~  
  
Mimi sat in her room, in her PJs, waiting to be yelled at by Matt. She had no idea what he was going to say but she did know for sure that he disapproved of her dating Ken. She hugged her teddy bear tightly. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
The door opened slightly and Tai's head popped up. "Anything yet?" Mimi shook her head. "I just want you to know that if he does anything to hurt you than kick him in the crotch and get me, okay?"  
  
Mimi laughed. "Thanks Tai." He closed the door. A couple of minutes later the door opened again. Except this time instead of Tai, it was a very unhappy Matt.  
  
"I want you to stop dating Ken." It was what Mimi thought he would say.  
  
"What I do in my personal life doesn't concern you." Mimi got off her bed.  
  
"When you're working for me, it does. The man is dangerous, more than you know. Trust me, I've known him since we were kids. You don't know what he is capable of."  
  
"You're not my father! You can't tell what I can and can not do!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Then please, listen to me as a friend. I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Bullshit. You don't even know me. You don't know a lot of things about me. Like the fact I can handle myself. I can make my own decision."  
  
"I'm sure you can make your own decision. But in this case, if you make the wrong one the consequences will be deadly. If I see you with him one more time, you're fired." Matt said and he left.  
  
Mimi sat on her bed again and sighed angrily. There was a knock on her window. She went over to it to see if it was Tai. She moved the curtains and was very surprised at who was out there. She opened it, "Ken!! What are you doing here?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think of this chapter? A lot of dialogue. Well anyway, I'll try to update sooner but you know me hehe. Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


	12. A Mischievous Grape

Here's chapter 12! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A Mischievous Grape"  
  
"What are you doing here Ken?! And what happened to your eye?" Mimi asked as she helped Ken into her room.  
  
"I just had to come see you if you were okay. And Matt punched me in the face at the party right after you left." Ken said. He placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Why would Matt do such a thing? I know he disapproves of us dating but-"  
  
"You don't know him like I do. He is a control freak. He doesn't want us to be together because he hates me." He took her hand into his own and looked deeply into her eyes. "Don't believe a word he says. He can't be trusted." Ken said before he lightly kissed her forehead.  
  
"So...are you saying that we should keep seeing each other? If Matt sees us together he is going to go all hell on you."  
  
"I'm not scared of Matt. I'm not going to let him get in the way of us. You're too important to me." Ken said as he moved a piece of her hair out of her face. Mimi knew Ken didn't mean what he said. It was way to soon to be saying that. Plus he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would get all soft and emotional. Ken must have known what Mimi was thinking because he said, "I know it's hard to believe, but I really do feel this way. Don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do." Mimi smiled. Ken leaned in and softly kissed her lips.  
  
Matt had felt bad about yelling at Mimi and was on his way back to her room to say he was sorry. He knocked on her door and said "Mimi? Are you awake?" He opened the door and what he saw shocked him. "What the fuck are you doing here Ken?! I thought I told you to stay away from her! Or do I need to convince you more?" Matt yelled as he walked over to Ken to beat him to death.  
  
"Ha! Like you could beat me!" Ken stood up and swung at Matt, but Matt blocked it and punched him. Then Ken punched him in the face, which made him fall and hit the corner of Mimi's nightstand.  
  
"Please! Stop it!" Mimi cried. But he didn't listen. He attacked Matt on the floor and they began to wrestle. Mimi didn't know what to do. She felt so helpless just standing there watching them. Tai came running into her room because he heard all the commotion. He was surprised to see Ken there. He pulled Ken off of Matt and struggled to keep a hold of him.  
  
"Get him out of here." Matt said out of breath. Tai took Ken out of the room. Mimi rushed over to Matt to help him up. "I don't need your help." He said coldly as he got up on his own.  
  
Mimi felt horribly guilty. Matt wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for her. "I'm so sorry Matt!" She had tears in her eyes. "Let me at least fix up that cut on your forehead." She pulled him into her bathroom. He sat on the floor as Mimi took out the rubbing alcohol, cotton balls and some band- aids out of the medicine cabinet. She grabbed all the stuff and sat down next to Matt.  
  
Mimi put some alcohol onto a cotton ball and was about to clean Matt's wound when he moved his head. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
Mimi wanted to say something sarcastic but decided against it. She did already cause Matt a lot of grief. "Yeah, I know what I'm doing. Now, this is going to sting." She place the cotton ball on the wound and Matt winced. "I'm sorry." She continued to clean it.  
  
Matt couldn't help but noticed how gentle she was. He knew he should be angry with her. After all, she was still seeing Ken after he told her not to. But then again, Ken did come to see her. He was just scared that Ken was going to take advantage of Mimi. Even though she is a criminal, she still seem so innocent.  
  
"Does it still sting?" Mimi asked.  
  
"A little."  
  
Mimi blew on the wound lightly. She noticed that Matt was staring at her as she did this. "Is that better?"  
  
"Yeah." The space between them had diminished so much their lips were centimeters apart. Matt lightly ran his fingers over one of her cheekbones. Mimi closed her eyes, indulging herself in the feel of his soft strong fingers against her skin. His breath was hot on her lips and without opening her eyes she brushed her lips against his. He responded to her kiss with a passion he never knew he had. They would have continued kissing but something or someone interrupted them.  
  
"Well I kicked Ken out of the house." Tai said as he entered Mimi's bedroom. Mimi and Matt separated and she blushed.  
  
"I um...better go. Thanks for fixing my cut." Matt got up and helped Mimi up. She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled. He left the bathroom and talked to Tai for a moment. Mimi leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed. Matt and Tai left her room and she sighed. This was certainly one interesting night.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Mimi was eating grapes in her room when her cell rang. She got up, with the grapes in one hand, and answered her cell. "Hello? Hey Kari..... Fine, and you? .......That's good......Is Tai here? Let me check." She walked out of the room and looked around. "I don't see him." She was about to pop a grape into her mouth but she dropped it and it rolled away. "Can I call you back? There's a grape out on the loose....Okay, bye bye!" She hung up her cell and followed the path of the missing grape. She couldn't find the grape. "Where did it go? It didn't just disappear!" Mimi said to her self.  
  
A half hour later and Mimi was about to give up. She was on her hands and knees looking for that damn grape. She crawled into Matt's room and spotted it under his bed. She went in and crawled under the bed. Just then, Tai came in looking for Mimi. "Mimi? What the hell are you doing under Matt's bed?" She was just about to answer when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Tai quickly got under the bed with Mimi and they became quiet.  
  
Matt walk in, with TK behind him, to his bedroom. "Matt, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you so against Ken and Mimi dating?"  
  
Mimi's phone began to vibrate and she looked at it. She got a text message from Tai. *What are you doing underneath the bed?*  
  
She text messaged him back. *I lost a grape and I found it here.* Tai gave her a look and Mimi smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You know Ken. Ken has never cared about anything in his life and I don't want to see Mimi get hurt."  
  
"You like her don't you?" TK smiled.  
  
*You like him don't you?* Tai messaged Mimi.  
  
"I care about her, but that's it." Matt said.  
  
*I don't like him.* Mimi messaged Tai.  
  
"Come on, admit it! I seen the way you look at her." TK teased.  
  
*I know you're lying, I can tell*  
  
"Let it go TK." Matt said in a cold tone.  
  
*Kiss my ass Tai*  
  
"Fine, don't admit. Hey, you want to go out for lunch?" TK asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm just going to stay here and watch TV." He jumped on the bed and turned on the TV. Mimi and Tai gave each other a look.  
  
~Two Hours Later~  
  
Matt was still watching TV and Mimi and Tai were playing soccer with a ball of dust.  
  
*I can't believe we are here because of a stupid grape* Tai messaged Mimi.  
  
*Stop complaining. What's the score again?*  
  
*87 to 102, I'm winning.*  
  
*Cheater! That isn't the score!* Tai stuck his tongue out at Mimi and she glared at him.  
  
~An Hour Later~  
  
Matt got up and went downstairs to get something to eat. Mimi and Tai fell asleep underneath the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think? The story might go from a PG-13 rating to an R rating in the future. So watch out for that. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


	13. Cat Fight

Sorry for the long wait! But this chapter is longer than most of the others so I hope you like it! A lot of stuff goes on in here! Thanks to those who reviewed! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.

"Cat Fight"

Mimi was walking to her room when she heard some rather loud groans coming out of Tai's room. She placed her ear against the door to hear better.

"Ahhh....yeah, that's the spot. Keep doing that, you're doing great. Oh, OH yeah....You have magic fingers. That feels soooooooo good. Mmmmmm."

Her eyebrows rose in confusion. What on earth could Tai be doing in there? Is he in there with a girl right now? Even worse, with Sora? She was debating in her head whether she should barge in or not. The sounds had quieted down so she figured whatever they were doing in there they were done. She knocked on the door 3 times and opened it.

"Hey Tai, I was-" Mimi stopped and saw that Tai was lying on a massage table, wearing only a towel around his waist. There was Sora, rubbing his back. Mimi let out a sigh in relief. "I didn't know you were busy."

"Do you need something?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, but we need to talk about it in private."

"Alright. Hey," Tai propped up on his arms and looked at Sora. "Thanks for everything. I think that was the best massage I have ever gotten."

"No problem." Sora smiled. "If you need anything else, just let me know." She gave him a seductive smile before turning to the door to leave. She glared at Mimi and Mimi gave her a fake smile.

After she left, Mimi closed the door and gave Tai a 'what the hell were you doing' look.

"What?"

"Why the hell are you getting a back rub from Sora?"

"She noticed that my back looked a little stiff. I do think you remember why my back hurts." Tai retorted.

"You could've gotten one from me."

Tai snorted. "Yeah right!" He laughed. "You give the worse back massages. You make them even worse if that's possible." Tai was getting up from the table and his towel became sort of, well, loose.

"WHOA!" Mimi quickly turned her head away and covered her eyes. "You need to wrap that towel around your waist a little tighter."

Tai wrapped it around tighter. "You've seen me naked before. I saw you naked before, no big deal." He laughed.

"Only difference is I don't want to see you naked again." Mimi smirked. Tai looked hurt.

"Now that was a punch below the belt. What do you need to talk about anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted Sora to leave, that's all." Mimi grinned evilly. Tai's mouth dropped open in disbelief. She winked at him and started walking down the hall to her room. She put her hand in her pocket to find that her cell phone wasn't in there. 'Aww damn, it must be in the living room.' She went downstairs and walked into the living room where she saw Sora was there sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. Mimi looked on the coffee table but her cell wasn't there. She sighed and it took all her will to be nice to Sora. "Um, Sora, did you happen to see my cell phone around here?"

"No." Sora said without putting down her magazine. Just then Mimi's cell phone went off. Mimi followed the sound and it was underneath the couch for some odd reason. She went to go answer it but Sora jumped up and snatched the phone away from her. "Ken? I thought Matt forbid you to have any contact with him?" Sora laughed and continued on. "You're gonna be in so much trouble once I tell Matt about this."

"You've had a problem with me since day one. What the hell is your problem? What have I done to you?" Mimi said angrily.

"You want to know what you have done? You entered into my life." Sora said bitterly.

Mimi had no idea what she meant by this. She continued to glare at Sora. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I had something good going on before you came here. As soon as I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were trouble. I could tell that you were a manipulate conniving bitch from the start."

"Ohh, I get it. You're jealous of me. I did something you were trying to do for a long time. Matt and Ken are the classic rivals. When one gets something, the other has to get something better. When one wants something, the other has to have it first. Ken went after me, not you. Which means... Matt must have some interest in me, and you know it's true. You're pissed off that Ken didn't try to hook up with you cause that means Matt doesn't give a damn about you."

Sora's face was brick red with anger. She threw the cell on the ground and went to attack Mimi. "You stupid slut!" She put her hands around Mimi's neck and tried to strangle her. Mimi grabbed her hands and tried to loosen her grip. She lost her balance and both of them fell to the ground. Sora sat on Mimi's torso and continued to strangle her. Mimi was turning a little blue. She grabbed Sora's hair and she left go of Mimi's neck. "Ahhhhh!" Sora screamed. Mimi gasped for air.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Both girls looked over and saw Matt standing over them with a furious look. He pulled Sora off of Mimi and Mimi stood up, clinging onto the couch for support. "I'm waiting for an answer!"

"We were just having a little chat that's all." Sora said as she clutched her head. Mimi had some chunk of Sora's hair in her hand.

"Well it didn't look like that at all." Matt said angrily. "Sora, your sister called, she said it was urgent that you meet her at her house. She didn't tell me why. You better go."

Sora glared daggers at Mimi before she looked at Matt. "Fine. I'm going." She turned and left the living room.

Mimi was about to leave before Matt grabbed her arm. "We're need to talk." He said in a harsh voice.

"You're hurting my arm."

He let go. "You just keep getting into trouble everyday aren't you?"

"It's not my fault you have a crazy psychopath for a girlfriend. Why are you with her anyway? Doesn't seem like you two get along very well."

"It's none of your business why I'm with her."

"It is when she's trying to kill me."

"It's not easy finding a girlfriend who isn't freaked out about her boyfriend being on the FBI's most wanted list."

Mimi thought he had a point and felt sympathy for him. "I'm sorry, I never thought of it that way."

She looked at his face and he had calmed down. He sort of smiled. "That's okay, you don't have to be sorry." She smiled and looked at the floor. He gently placed his fingers on her neck where it was still red. "I am sorry that she did this to you. You don't deserve this. I understand if you want to leave."

Her eyes shot back up to his. She didn't expect him to say that. "No, I'm not leaving." She said immediately. But it wasn't because she was on a mission. It was because she didn't want to leave him.

His face lighten and sighed in relief. "Good, because I need you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're the best at what you do. I have no regrets hiring you." He placed a hand on her shoulder. She gave a fake smile. She was hoping he would say that he needed her cause he cared for her.

"I can see that the scar on your forehead is almost gone." She put a finger on it and touched it.

"Yeah, well I had a good nurse." He took her hand and put both of his hand around it. He had never felt like this for someone before. He wanted to tell her how he felt but couldn't, he was scared. For the first time in a long time, he was scared. He lowered his head and kissed her lips. It felt so right. He didn't know why but he didn't care. She kissed him back and moved her arms to his neck. Soon the pace of their kissing was getting faster and with more force. They moved over to the couch and continued. Matt had been wanting to do this since he first laid eyes on her, and it was everything he thought it would be, even better. It was too good to be true. And it was.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hehehe, cliffhanger. This story is actually really close of being done. I say about 3 to 4 more chapters and this baby is done! Though I will be sad cause it has been fun writing it....Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye!


	14. Gone

I'm so sorry I didn't update for a long time! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter! You rock!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.

"Gone"

Tai dropped his piece of pizza and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What the hell are you guys doing?!"

Mimi had a sarcastic remark to that but knew that this was not the time to say it. Her and Matt froze and looked like deers caught in a headlight. TK ran over to the room to see what all the commotion was about. "What's going on- OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" He saw Matt on top of Mimi on the couch. "Are you crazy?! Sora could walk in here any minute!!"

"She will if you keep yelling like that so shut the hell up!" Matt hissed. He pushed himself up and helped Mimi up. They didn't make eye contact with each other, after all they were nearly caught doing the unthinkable.

"I need to talk to you." Tai and TK said in unison. Tai took Mimi's arm and pulled her into the kitchen while TK and Matt stayed in the living room. "What the hell are you thinking Mimi?! You told me you weren't falling for Matt!"

"Calm down! Geez, I....I did it for the sake of the mission..." Mimi lied. She knew the exact reason why she did what she did but knew Tai would blow up if he found out.

"What do you mean?" Tai puzzled.

Mimi had to think quickly. "I figured if I hooked up with Matt then I would be able to get into his mind. See how he operates things and find out secrets and stuff like that. It's all strictly business. You have nothing to worry."

Tai gave her a look. "Were you going to tell me this plan of yours any time soon?" He crossed his arms on his chest and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you. You're not mad, are you?" Mimi pouted and took his hand and rubbed it between her hands.

"No... But I think you should abandon this idea of yours. You know how you tend to get attach to people..."

"Are you saying I can't separate my feelings from my work?" Mimi asked slightly angry.

Tai knew he had to be careful with his words because this was a sensitive subject with her. "No, I'm not saying that at all but.... remember the last assignment when you fell in love with-"

Mimi let go of his hand and put her hands on her hips. "I knew you would bring that up and throw it in my face! I'm not gonna stand here and listen to your shit. Especially when you're doing the exact same thing I'm doing with Sora!" She turned and walked away from Tai.

"Except I know how to keep my personal life out of it!!" Tai retorted.

Living Room

"What do you want TK?" Matt asked, hoping this would end quickly. He knew he shouldn't have let things go as far as it did. Oddly, he didn't regret it though.

"Are you freakin' nuts Matt?!" TK yelled. You're with Sora! You-"

"I don't give a fuck about Sora." Matt interrupted.

TK was a little shock. "... Well, I'm glad you feel that way but besides that, Mimi is with Ken. I know you don't care about Ken but think what he would do if he found out Mimi cheated on him. He has a temper and will probably teach her a lesson for being unfaithful to him."

Matt never thought about that. How could he have been so stupid? TK was right, Ken is capable of doing that and Mimi probably doesn't know that side of him. "You're right."

TK sighed in relief that Matt agreed. Though he only knew Mimi for a short time, he cared about her and thought she was a good person. He would have to admit, he did have a tiny crush on her but it was just that. "So you are going to keep things strictly business with her?"

"I'll be strictly professional with her." Matt sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Later That Evening

Matt and Ken were discussing business in the living room. "There's this painting I want for my collection." Ken said as he took a sip of his wine. He took a picture of the painting out of his pocket and gave it to Matt.

"Don't you have enough of those already?" Matt laughed.

"It's not my fault I'm more sophisticated than you." Ken smirked.

Matt felt like punching that face of his. "More like an arrogant ass..." he said to himself.

"What did you say?"

"I said why do you want the painting?"

"It's a Van Gogh. It was a long lost painting they just recently found. It's quite remarkable. I need it tonight."

"Why do you need it so soon?" Matt asked.

"My parents are coming in from Italy tomorrow. I want them to see my recently acquired painting." Ken smiled. "I'll pay you half a million dollars if you can get it tonight."

"This painting must be painted with gold or something. But alright, I'll get my men assembled and-"

"Oh, there's one more thing I want." Ken interrupted.

"What is it?" Matt snapped. He hated being interrupted, Especially by Ken.

"I want Mimi on the mission."

Matt was surprised. Why on earth does he want Mimi on the mission? He tried to think of reasons why but thought of none. "Why?"

"The poor girl wants to go on a mission but you won't let her. Why is that Matt? Do you have feelings for the girl?" Ken asked.

Matt couldn't say yes. He scoffed, "Of course not."

"Then let her be on the mission." Ken grinned. He knew Matt couldn't refuse.

Matt has never hated Ken as much as he does right at this moment. "Fine. Anything else you want?"

Ken thought about it. "Nope. Just make sure you don't scratch the painting." Ken smirked. He set his glass of wine of the coffee table and got up to leave. He held out his hand for Matt to shake. Matt took his hand and gripped hard. "Nice doing business with you." With that Ken left.

Matt got his maid and asked her to bring him Mimi, Tai, Izzy and Phil. Within a couple of minutes they were all in the living room. "There's a mission tonight and I want the three of you to be on it. Of course, Phil, you'll be the driver and lookout. Izzy, you'll find out about the security of the museum and disable it. Tai and Mimi, you two are going to steal this painting." He showed them the picture of the painting. "Any questions?"

Tai raised his hand. "I do, why is Mimi on the mission? I mean, she hasn't been on one since we joined so why now?" Mimi glared at him.

"Because Ken wants her on it." Matt gave her an accused look, thinking she put Ken up to it. "Are we done here? Alright, better get all your equipment and get on it."

2:00 A.M. On The Roof Of The Museum

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Tai said as he and Mimi waited for Izzy to give them the signal that the security was dismantled.

"Why? Because I'm a screw up?" Mimi said angrily.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"What do you think? You're basically saying I can't do anything right."

"I'm not saying that! I'm just saying... Ah forget it. You know I can't go on a mission knowing you're angry at me. Please forgive me? Please?!" Tai got on his knees and hugged her torso tightly.

"Alright alright! You're squeezing my bladder!" Mimi laughed. She could never stay mad at him when he does that.

Static "Are you guys ready? The security system is down. You have about a half hour. Good luck."

"Thanks Izzy." Tai said into his radio. "Ready?" Mimi nodded. Tai cut a large circle into the glass and carefully took it out. Then Mimi tied a rope around a heating vent and secured it around the vent tightly. First Tai went down the rope and when he made it down safely, then it was Mimi's turn. When she made it to the floor, they looked around for the painting. After about ten minutes of searching Tai found it and radioed Mimi to come over.

"It's beautiful..." Mimi said in awe.

"Whatever, let's just steal it and get out of here." Tai said. Mimi was just about to retort that comment but then saw something or someone in the shadows behind Tai. He saw the look on her face and turned around. A figure whacked Tai on the head and knocked him out. Mimi was about to radio for help but someone grabbed her and put a rag filled with chloroform over her nose and mouth.

"No...stop...hel..." Mimi dropped the radio and went limp. The figure took her body and both of the mystery men went the back way and left.

5:00 A.M. FBI Headquarters

"Where am I? Why do I have a headache? Where's Mimi?" Tai asked as he rubbed his head and looked around. This all looks strangely similar to him.

"You're at the FBI Headquarters. We found you at the museum knocked out." Jake said.

"Where's Mimi?"

"She wasn't with you. Do you have any idea what happened to her?"

Tai figured it all out. "It was all a trap..."

How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Sadly this story is coming to an end, but about time I say lol. If all goes to according to the plan, there's two more chapters left. TWO MORE! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Happy Holidays!


End file.
